onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-88.170.237.69-20170503175420/@comment-27122608-20170509111826
Contributeur 88.170.237.69 C'est vrai, j'aurai pu mettre les liens mais je pensais que tlm avait déjà regardé précisément. http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v83/c834/9.html Ici, on voit clairement qu'ils sont tous identifiés, Pedro y compris. Sachant que Pudding jouait un double-jeu... en théorie, ils s'attendaient à les voir rentrer à six dans les bois mais ils n'ont la confirmation que pour 4. Et c'est bien uniquement les 6 qui ont débarqué, à ce moment-là, ils ne savent pas encore si le groupe se limitait à 6 ou pas. D'ailleurs, la logique voudrait qu'un petit groupe garde le navire en territoire ennemi... http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v83/c838/16.html Napoléon dit bien que selon lui, ils n'ont aucune chance vu ce qui a été envoyé. Et c'est ILS (et le groupe auquel s'attend BM donc Pedro-Brook aussi (voir plus haut) et potentiellement (peu probable même si BM peut anticiper que l'équipage n'a pas débarqué en entier et une partie est restée sur le navire vu qu'elle ignore les événements Capone-Pekoms) tout le reste de l'équipage vu que BM a été déçue plus tard que Luffy ne soit pas venu avec tout son équipage) http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v84/c843/6.html Ici, on voit que BM est plus énervée sur Cracker, que déçue sur Luffy. "What's taking Cracker SO LONG ?" et elle parle bien de rassembler les 3 Commandants sous le même toit. http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v84/c847/11.html Ici, elle reproche bien à Luffy de ne pas avoir amené toute sa "crew". Clairement, je pense qu'elle ne parle que de son équipage principal, je ne peux pas imaginer que ce soit la grande flotte dont elle ne sait rien à mon avis. Bien qu'au final, ça ne change pas trop grand chose, je pense que si tout l'équipage avait été certifié présent, elle aurait envoyé style : Cracker et au moins, un autre combattant correct voir 2. Après, ce n'est pas sur... vu que les Homies devaient aider et non, se retourner contre et qu'un membre d'équipage qui fait pleuvoir, c'est vraiment rare. Pour la fatigue, par contre... je pense que là, tu te trompes complètement. Oui, Luffy est fatigué mais ils le savent aussi... quand ils voient arriver Cracker à Whole Cake, ils savent que le combat a duré toute la nuit... (Mont d'Or le dit d'ailleurs) et après, Galette qui a constaté que Nami pouvait manipuler un peu la météo et qui découvre la vivre card via Amande dit clairement les choses : http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v84/c846/10.html "Since they're homies, there can only be one reason. Why the chess barbarian wasn't able to fight normally... to escape from the lost forest... it's all because THAT. Finally, it all makes senses." à propos de la Vivre Card. Honnêtement, concernant la vision de BM et des pirates de BM sur le rapport ici discuté et ce qui explique la défaite des Seducing Woods, on ne peut pas faire plus clair et ce n'est pas du tout Doflamingo > Cracker, comme certains l'ont supposé ou affirmé plus haut. C'est plutôt l'inverse. Jezz Ma réponse à ton commentaire est déjà là puisque j'ai mis les liens xD.